Chrome Magna: Summer Beach Camp
Duration: '''September 5th to September 25th, 2014 __TOC__ Story Click on image to show/hide story Prologue= TBA In-Game Quest Story Transcript Show/Hide transcripts Prologue= '''Wiz: I can already tell what's going to happen. You were walking back to town after a days world of guild tasks when suddenly a slip of paper in your bag began to emit magic powers. A student ID card from the Chrome Magna Wizard School; the magic powers soon lit words up on the card. Card: Invitation to Chrome Magna Summer Beach Camp! Accept? YES NO Wiz: I do miss seeing Itsuki and the others. You nod to Wiz and slowly touch the glowing YES. The scenery instantly flashed from the forest to a plains. Itsuki: Whoa! Oh it's you Wizard! It's been a while! Shirley: The Black Cat as well! Nicola: And I'm guessing the principals behind this? Wolff: That old man has too much spare time... Linka: No matter what, it's nice meeting you two again. We're currently traveling to a Summer Beach Camp planned by the principal. Itsuki: A four day camp. Kind of small holiday? Nicola: Ahem, it's suppose to be a study camp. Shirley: Son't be so hard-headed; let's all have fun! and relax! Wolff: Ocean... Ocean animals... I'm excited already. You notice an unfamiliar face amongst the group. You glance towards her as she salutes you. ???: Hello Grand Wizard! It is a pleasure meeting you! My name is Noah Armstrong! A new member of the Student Council! |-| Off to the Ocean!= Linka: Noah is a transfer student, 2 years younger than us. You ask what class she is in. All students at Chrome Magna are allocated to classes based on their skill. Noah: Oh not on the first year. I'll be allocated at the start of the next year. So that is why your uniform is different? Noah: Oh no, this is because I just transferred. My uniform isn't ready yet. Linka: The student uniform is decided depending on their Wizard Rank. Noah hasn't taken her Wizard Rank test yet. Nicola: I had to study hard until I achieved this uniform. Itsuki: Never in my life have I had seen Nicola study so hard. Nicola: Y...yes.... Noah: I'm going to try just as hard so I can wear the same uniform! Linka: I forgot to tell you, there is a prerequisite uniform to join the student council. Noah: Really!! I HAVE to study hard now... Itsuki: In that case, you should find a mentor. Wiz: A mentor is a teacher! Like I am for you! Wiz whispered proudly on your shoulder. Wolff: Enough of the chit chatter. Wolff glanced ahead of the road. Wolff: The roads blocked off. We'll have to fight our way through this. Noah: Alrighty! Time to show off my blade skills!! (Proceed with Quest) Linka's fire blade strikes the beast, setting it ablaze. Itsuki: Take that! Itsuki takes down the blazing beast with his ice blade. Nicola: Over here Shirley! Shirley's bullets and Nicola's arrow takes down the beasts in the distance. Noah: Everyone is so skilled! Here I go too! Noah held up her enormous blade and quickly dashed towards the enemy. But suddenly a beast appeared from the ground beneath her! Noah: Whoa! What just happened! Wolff: What are you doing newbie! Wolff grabs Noah just as the beast slashes his claws. Wolff: That was a close one. Didn't you notice the ground looking odd? Noah: Sorry... I didn't notice... Wolff: If you're going to join the student council never rush in and look out for one another. Noah: Y...Yes Sir! Wolff: I'm glad you understand. You'll never be able to protect the school if you can't defeat beasts of this level! Noah: Understood Sir. (Boss Battle) Soon all beasts had been defeated. Itsuki: Well Wizard. You seem more skilled than ever! Linka: Is everyone alright? Shirley: Piece of Cake. Nicola: Nice warmup to the camp I guess. Noah: Everyone is so skilled! Noah looked excited to see the Student Council in action. Noah: Thank you back there Wolff! Wolff: Be more careful next time newbie. Noah: Yes Sir! Itsuki: Wolff is so good with taking care of younger students. Shirley: He's got a lot of fans as well. I am his closest apprentice! Hey Noah! Why don't you ask Wolff to be your mentor? Linka: What? Linka reacted hesitantly to Shirley's suggestion. Linka: I don't know about that... Wolf: Hey Shirley. Be more polite to Noah. She is older than you. Noah: I am younger as a wizard! I respect you Miss Shirley! Shirley: Respect...! You're so cute! I'll teach you to become a wizard as well! Noah: Yes Miss Shirley! Shirley: So you're ok with this president? Linka: What about you Wolff? Wolff: Huh? What? I don't have anything against it. Noah: Thank you Sir Wolff! Linka: Right... Yes Yes... No problem at all... |-| Beach Patrol= |-| Ghost Patrol= Richard: Here we are people! -- After battling Richard the sun had nearly fallen. (I missed a couple of lines before I decided to help with this transcript, please verify entries above this & then delete this note!) Itsuki This better not be another trap. Richard Like I've told you, that was a test to see if you are acceptable to stay at the inn. Nicola You need to be acceptable to stay at the inn? Akira You're strong then you can stay! I think that's simple enough! Dunkell That's right my students! Congratulations on passing the test! Dunkell And Noah! Your uniform is ready! Here! try it on! Noah Thank you Principal! Linka So you were the one who set up this test? Dunkell That's correct! Let this be a lesson that there is no time for rest during this camp! Nicola Whaa.... It's a beach trip. Let's take it easy. Arsia Hi Itsuki and Nicola Emilia Good evening everyone! George Hmph, what took you so long? Dunkell Seems everyone's arrived, let's start the next event shall we? Itsuki Another event...? What do you have planned next...? Dunkell A Ghost Tour! Dunkell First everyone draw a straw. -- The group draws a straw from Dunkell's hand. Dunkell And pair up with the person with the same colored straw as yourself. -- You look around the room. -- The teams are divided as... -- George & Emilia, Linka & Nicola, -- Itsuki & Akira & Arsia, Wolff & Shirley, -- And you are paired with Noah. Noah Let's go Grand Wizard! Dunkell Alright everyone! Walk to the top of that mountain and back! -- You and Noah are walking the mountain path. Noah Why is everyone in the Student Council acting all awkward? -- You are wondering how you should respond when... Noah ...I hear a scream! -- You hear a scream in the distance. The voice sounds like Nicola. -- The two of you rush to the direction. -- Meanwhile Linka and Nicola Nicola ......... Linka ......... Nicola So Linka. You seem to be acting kinda strange lately. Linka Oh really? Nicola Yes, like when Wolff came and approached you. Linka .....! Nicola Or maybe since when Noah arrived. You weren't yourself for any of the battles. Linka You're thinking too much. Nicola You can't stop lying to yourself. Nicola Stop pretending you don't care! Don't hold back your feelings. Nicola I don't want you, me or him to end up in a tragedy... Linka Nicola... ??? So young.... Nicola Who's there!? Tsukikage I am Tsukikage. A lone ghost warrior hired to test your courage! Nicola What ghost!? You're not really a ghost right?! Tsukikage No more questions! Nicola Ahhh!! -- Nicola falls over surprised by Tsukikage. Screaming in pain as she twists her ankle. Nicola Ouch! Linka Nicola! -- Linka deflects Tsukikage's sword with her blade. Tsukikage Well skilled. But can you handle this!? -- Tsukikage swings his sword at a high speed, deflecting the blade out of Linka's hand. Linka Ow... but a wooden sword? -- The sword is made of wood. But still Linka held her arm in pain. Itsuki Linka! Nicola! Wolff Are you alright? Itsuki I heard a scream and... whoa... you're a lively ghost. -- Itsuki swings his blade towards Tsukikage. But Tsukikage dodges this with ease. Nicola Itsuki! Wolff No... -- Wolff stands still in agony. He cannot bring himself to hurt a wolf. Itsuki Wolff! take those two to somewhere safe! Wolff But Itsuki... Itsuki Hurry!! Wolff ...Alright, I'll be back as soon as possible! -- Wolff carries the injured two to safety. Tsukikage Defending your friends I see. Hopefully this isn't the last you see of them! -- Itsuki smiles to Tsukikage -- as he sees a black cat appear from the bushes. -- Hearing Nicola's scream you step in to assist Itsuki fight the wolf. Noah Yaaa!!!! -- Noah tackles the wolf, making him lose balance. -- Your spell strikes Tsukikage, and knocks him out. Tsukikage ...I see the courage within you .... Noah Are you alright Itsuki? Itsuki Yeah. Thanks to you and the Wizard. You sure are powerful though... Noah Power is all I have! -- You are aiding Itsuki when Linka arrives back at the scene. Linka Are you alright Itsuki? Itsuki Just a few scratches. How about you? Linka I'm all better now. Wolff ...I'm sorry Itsuki. Wolff Only if I had the courage to punch animals... Itsuki Don't stress about it. We can look out for one another. Itsuki That's what the student council is all about. Itsuki By the way, where's Shirley? I left Akira alone with Arisia. Wolff She got all excited in the forest and ran off on her own.. Itsuki Oh ok. She gets out of controls ometimes doesn't she... Wolff Yea I have to look out for her. That's what I like about her though. -- Nicola and Linka look at each other in silence. -- Meanwhile George and Emilia. Emilia I'm scared of ghosts... George Don't worry Emilia! Brother will protect you! -- Akira and Arsia. Arsia Hey Akira... Um... what sort of food does Itsuki like to eat? Akira Well, he eats snow cones, corn on a cob, hot dogs and .... Arsia ...Other than stuff sold at the stall. -- and Shirley... Shirley HAHA! I'm first! Hurray! ... where's Wolff? Wolff? Specials in Crystal Invoke * (S) Linka (Vacation President) * (A) Wolff (Seaside clerk) * (S) Wolff Roy (Ocean Beast Tamer) * (A) Nicola (Swimsuit Accountant) * (S) Nicola Morgan (Summer Smile) * (A) Shirley (Fishing Clerk) * (S) Shirley Colt (Big Fisher) Quest For sorting questions, check out QDB for the right order. Obtain Noah (Chrome Magna apprentice) in the ☆ quest and complete up to the final quest to evolve her to rank SS. Richard, Tsukikage, Tomoe and Dunkell have a chance of dropping as their first form when defeating them in their respective quest. Damage dealt is to the element of the recommended deck for the quest. Category:Events